Patches (Online)/Xbone 1.0.0.6
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v1.0.0.6 is an incremental patch on Xbox One. In this patch, we've added Psijic Ambrosia – a craftable Experience Point booster – and limited scaling and battle leveling consumables. You can read more about these additions below. We've also implemented a new, easier way to add friends and invite other player characters to your guild or group. In addition, we've fixed a number of issues involving gameplay, crafting, UI, and quests, including the quest Prisoner of Jathsogur in Malabal Tor. The size of this patch is approximately 1.6 GB. NEW FEATURES / UPDATES / BIG CHANGES Scaled Consumables In this patch, we've implemented limited scaling on all consumables that affect your Health, Magicka, or Stamina. Scaling will occur across level ranges, and is determined by the base level of the item up to the next viable level of a crafted item. For example, crafted potions are made at levels ending in 0 starting at level 10 (until you reach Veteran Ranks). If you create a level 10 potion, it will scale with you as you level, until level 19. At level 19, it will "lock" at that strength and never get any better. It will still be good at level 20, but not the best thing for you at your level. This behavior applies to foods and drinks as well. Note that Crown Store potions and foods have always scaled with your level. With this new system, crafted and dropped consumable items do too, and so at no point will there be a moment in which a Crown Store potion is ever directly stronger than one that is crafted. Battle Leveled Consumables In order for lower-level player characters to have a better chance of survival in Cyrodiil, we're introducing a way for items to scale their health or buff based on whether or not you are battle leveled. Battle leveling is a system that applies when you enter Cyrodiil. When you enter a campaign in Cyrodiil, regardless of whether that campaign is Veteran or non-Veteran, you are always treated as level 50 at a minimum. If you go to Cyrodiil at level 10, for example, you will be battle leveled to 50; your potions will be battle leveled too, and heal as though they were level 50 potions. If you level up while in Cyrodill, you would technically be level 11, but still effectively level 50 through battle leveling. Your potions would still heal as though they were level 50 potions. If you gain enough experience to make it to level 20 (hitting the next level bracket), you would still be battle leveled to 50. However, your potions would then be ten levels out of date and become slightly less effective as you move into the next level bracket. Rather than healing you as though they were level 50 potions, they would heal you at a reduced rate – still decent, but not as good as a level 20 potion. Psijic Ambrosia *You are now able to craft Psijic Ambrosia, an Experience point booster that gives you 50% boost to Experience gained from any source and all sources for 30 minutes. Psijic Ambrosia is considered a drink, and thus works with Provisioner passives that affect drinks. When can you use these? Psijic Ambrosia can be used at any level or Veteran Rank. The boost applies towards advancing your level, advancing your Veteran Rank, and for advancing your Champion Points. It does not apply towards things that don't work off of Experience Points, like the Mages Guild and crafting skill lines. What stacks with what? Psijic Ambrosia does not stack with itself. If you attempt to use one right after the other, you'll fail to use the second item (but will still exist in your inventory). You can only have one consumable Experience Point Booster active at a time – if you've just consumed a Psijic Ambrosia, you cannot consume another Psijic Ambrosia until the first Psijic Ambrosia's duration runs out. Psijic Ambrosia WILL stack with all other sources of Experience Point boosting such as the Rings of Mara, ESO Plus, your Alliance owning enemy keeps, or being in a group. Note that although Psijic Ambrosia is considered a drink for the purposes of Provisioning, it does NOT prevent you from also having a food or drink buff active. This means you can drink a Psijic Ambrosia, and immediately drink some Red Rye Beer, and you will have both effects active on you. If you have the Brewer passive, you'll make more units of Psijic Ambrosia per crafting attempt. This means that, at maximum Brewer rank, you'll make four units of Psijic Ambrosia every time you craft that recipe. If you have the Connoisseur passive, the duration of any Psijic Ambrosia you drink will be increased. This means that, at maximum Connoisseur rank, each unit of Psijic Ambrosia you drink will last 50 minutes, rather than the listed 30 minutes. Taken together, someone who is both a fully-ranked Brewer and Connoisseur creating Psijic Ambrosia for their own use will get a total of three hours and twenty minutes of Experience boost from a single crafting of the recipe. How do you make Psijic Ambrosia? The recipe for Psijic Ambrosia cannot be found whole. Rather, it comes in seven parts, each distinct from the other. These recipe fragments can be found by completing Provisioner Writs; the higher ranked Writ you complete, the more likely you are to find a fragment of the recipe. Recipe fragments can be traded or sold to other players, however, so an industrious Provisioner who has two fragments could trade or sell one of them to get a fragment they do not have. Once you have all seven fragments, simply use any single fragment from either your inventory or the quickslot. This will consume all seven fragments, and will produce one complete and usable Psijic Ambrosia Recipe. This, too, can be sold or traded to other players. Consuming the recipe itself will finally endow you with the knowledge to craft Psijic Ambrosia! Psijic Ambrosia has three ingredients required to make it: Frost Mirriam, Bervez Juice, and Perfect Roe. Frost Mirriam and Bervez Juice are both existing ingredients used in a variety of high-end purple foods and drinks; they can only be found by completing Provisioner Writs or by receiving them from your Hireling. Perfect Roe is brand-new, however, and (at least for the moment) used only in the crafting of Psijic Ambrosia. Perfect Roe can be found by fishing. Every time you skin a non-trophy fish, you obtain fish meat. However, you will now also have a small chance to obtain Perfect Roe. Note that this chance is not affected by any passives, Champion abilities, or anything else. Finally, to craft Psijic Ambrosia, you must have your Recipe Quality passive at Rank 4 (which is a new Rank for this patch) and your Recipe Improvement passive at Rank 6; that is, both must be maxed out. With Perfect Roe, Bervez Juice, and Frost Mirriam in-hand, you can go to any cooking fire and craft Psijic Ambrosia! FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Art & Animation Audio Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Justice System Miscellaneous Quests & Zones UI Art & Animation General *Fixed an issue that would occasionally cause grass to flicker. *Reduced the occurrences of missing graphical effects in heavy combat areas, such as in Trials or Cyrodiil. Audio General *Improved the audio performance for certain abilities which were causing performance issues. Combat & Gameplay Nightblade Assassination *Teleport Strike: Fixed an issue where canceling this ability in the middle of the cast would cause visual issues. Alliance War Assault *Rapid Maneuver: Fixed an issue where casting this ability was causing anyone with the Mountain's Blessing passive to unintentionally generate Ultimate. Mounts *The Brown Paint horse will now appear correctly after you dismount, and later remount. Crafting & Economy General *Fixed an issue where Raw Ironweed and Raw Silverweed could be used from your inventory, causing you to wave your arms and produce a magical effect. *Nirncrux can now be obtained from all rich ore, rich wood and rich cloth harvest nodes in Craglorn, not just the ones in the upper reaches of the zone, and not just from the highest tiers of material. *Fixed a rare issue that was causing potion tooltips to be slightly lower than intended when using potion duration boosting enchantments. Dungeons & Group Content Veteran Dungeons Veteran Crypt of Hearts *Increased the base attack damage from Flesh Atronachs found throughout this dungeon. Veteran Spindleclutch *Increased the base attack damage from Flesh Atronachs found throughout this dungeon. Exploration & Itemization Achievements *Fixed an issue where you could not complete the Beasts of Tamriel achievement after collecting the Cruel Collar and the Scaly Durzog Hide. Justice System General *Fixed an issue that could occasionally result in the daily limit at the fence being reset too early. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue that was causing low framerates after long periods of play. *Fixed an issue that was causing the meteors, smoke, and monsters during Dark Anchor events to not be in sync. *Continued to fix remaining issues surrounding invisible NPCs. *Fixed a number of commonly occurring crashes. Quests & Zones Coldharbour *The Vile Laboratory: You will no longer become blocked from completing this quest if you decide to run away when choosing a soul to restore. Eastmarch *Jorunn's Stand: You can no longer kill Vala Davel. Glenumbra *Lion Guard Redoubt: Gabrielle Benele will now properly respawn at the seaside Wyrd site if you die while going to find her. Grahtwood *Fixed a heavy sack near Elden Root that was respawning faster than intended. *The Grip of Madness: Mayor Aulus will no longer become unresponsive during this quest. Greenshade *The Dead King: You will no longer become blocked from completing this quest if you log out during the quest step to Follow Nanwen. Malabal Tor *Prisoner of Jathsogur: Changed the structure of this quest to minimize confusion and prevent griefing. *You no longer need to engage with Drauginas, and the step to defeat her has been removed. *You need only participate in the "Defend the Silvenar" event (which was separate from Drauginas) on the lower floor; if you leave the lower floor while it is in progress, you will fail the event. *Drauginas will no longer spawn at all, as she has no involvement with this quest. *Anyone within 30 meters of Chief Nagoth when he dies will have the quest step "Defend the Silvenar" advanced automatically, regardless of event participation. This change necessitates a re-grant of the quest, which should happen automatically for you. *We also fixed an issue where your quest progress would be blocked if you logged out on the step after you Defend the Silvenar. Reaper's March *The Moonlit Path: You will now consistently be able to complete the event "Defend the Silvenar and the Green Lady." *Giant snakes will no longer respawn in as large of numbers as they did previously in Thormar. Shadowfen *Forsaken Hamlet: Tree-Minder Deyapa will now properly appear after you take the Lost Key. Stonefalls *Othrenis: The Charred Ridge map will now properly display your location in the world. Vampire *Scion of the Blood Matron: You will now be able to hear Lamae Bal speak after drinking from the Basin of Loss. UI General *The loot window will now display the name of the item you're looting when your inventory is full. *You can no longer have multiple characters from the same account in a group. *Fixed an issue where the login queue screen would appear when you weren't actually in a queue. *A Resend Confirmation prompt will now display anytime you try to sign into an un-activated ESOTU account. *Fixed an issue where you could lose control of the Y-axis on the primary analog stick if you closed a menu immediately after assigning a skill. *You can no longer move the camera within the Report Player menu. *You will now consistently see a message when your group has been disbanded. *Fixed an issue where you could not rotate your camera after teleporting to a wayshrine. *Fixed an issue where renaming your pet or mount using special characters would cause the name to be cut off. *The text found in inventory tooltips on the French game client will now automatically resize to avoid getting truncated. *Fixed an issue where it would appear that you had new messages if you had chat or message restrictions in place. *Fixed an issue where looting while having the "auto loot" option turned on would prevent the loot feed notification from appearing while your inventory is filled. *Fixed an issue where pressing the "Leave Queue" option while attempting to cancel the campaign entrance timer would appear to be unresponsive. *The virtual keyboard will now consistently display while an edit box is open. Achievements *The Achievements UI will now display a treasure chest icon when it's associated with a Collectible reward. *Fixed an issue where sorting achievements by "Unearned" was causing categories to disappear, or would show your unearned achievements in the incorrect category. Character Creation & Select *Opening the Delete Character option from the Character Select screen no longer causes you to lose the ability to zoom and rotate your avatar during character select and character creation. Leaderboards *Character names will now display on all Leaderboards, as well as using the correct class and alliance icons. *The bottom of the Leaderboards will no longer be cut off after you adjust your screen size. *You will now be able to view profiles of both online and offline player characters in the Leaderboards. *Leaderboards will now display all player characters by their Xbox Live Gamertag. Mail *The "Inbox Full" message will now be removed after you delete mail from a full inbox. *Fixed an issue where mail could become stuck in the Inbox UI, causing that mail to persist on-screen. *Added an additional option to choose a friend when sending mail. Menus & Icons *The Add Friend option has been added to the Guild and Group menus. This will allow you to directly select someone from your Xbox One *Friends List to invite to a guild or group. *Pressing Y on the Guild Roster menu will now allow you to add a friend directly from your Xbox One Friends List. *You will now be able to scroll through item tooltips when viewing a crafting menu at a crafting station. *The correct class icon for Nightblades will now display in all UI menus. *Fixed an issue where the gold amount in the Inventory menu could overlap the Available Gold text on the German game client. *Fixed an issue where you could not activate any consumables or supplies if you hovered over the icon while resurrecting. *Fixed an issue where you were unable to change the page of any social UI menus. VOIP *Fixed an issue where you wouldn't be placed into any voice chat channels after you re-logged. *Fixed an issue where adding a friend from Voice Chat would display the wrong popup. Category:Online: XBox One Patches